


The Wedding Speech

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Parenthood, Romance, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Teddy Lupin will marry Victoire Weasley tomorrow and Harry Potter still has not written anything for the Father of the Groom's speech. As he watches his peacefully sleeping wife, he remembers a secret he shares with Teddy that he uses as an inspiration for his wedding speech. ONESHOT.





	The Wedding Speech

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum.
> 
> This is a reply to the list of writing challenges under the category, Mundane Literature: Highlights of YA Literature.
> 
> Specifically, Task 6 – Write about someone with one of the following traits, Honest, Selfless, Brave, Peaceful, and Intelligent.
> 
> Word Count Challenge: 300 – 3,500
> 
> Actual Word Count: 3,066
> 
> This story features lyrics to the song, The Greatest Gift of All by Michelle Wright and Jim Brickman. I absolutely love this wedding song! I suggest you listen to it, so that you can get a better feel of the story.

**THE WEDDING SPEECH**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Tomorrow, Teddy Lupin will marry Victoire Weasley as the sun sets at the Burrow.

It's a bittersweet feeling for a father to see any child of his getting married.

Harry Potter, the godfather of the groom, is lounging on the mattress of the master bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. His back pressed against a pillow on the headboard.

They were temporarily staying at the Black Manor since it's connected to the floo network. That way, it's easier to move about for all the wedding details and last minute arrangements.

It's eleven thirty in the evening but his parchment is still empty…

As the only father figure of the groom, he will be making the parental address for the groom's side of the family during the wedding reception.

Being the slacker that he is, he'd been ignoring the task of writing his wedding speech. If only he listened to his beloved wife, he should have been sleeping soundly by her side right now. Or maybe, he'd get lucky enough to convince her to a round of sexy time.

But no! His idiotic lazy arse chose to ignore the advice of the smartest person he's ever known…

So, here he is. Burning the midnight oil just to finish his final task for his godson's wedding.

He was tired and sleepy but he must push through.

Teddy Lupin was entrusted to him by Remus and Tonks, his dear friends who lost their lives.

It should have been them who will be waiting by their son's corner as Teddy waits for his bride to walk down the aisle. Since they cannot be with Teddy on the most important day of his life, then he must do his best to be able to do his duty to his godson.

_What to write… what to write…_

"Harry", he turned to his sleeping wife who moaned his name in her sleep. Her wild curly hair spread all over her pillow. He had a fond smile as he watched her sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful and so innocent in her sleep…

It is such a big difference to see her so vulnerable in her slumber when she dominates and commands the Wizengamot in her role as Minister for Magic.

As his eyes drifted to the contours of his beloved wife's sleeping face…her long dark eyelashes, her cute button nose, her pouty lips…he remembers one more reason as to why he values Teddy Lupin so much.

* * *

"_Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!", little Teddy Lupin is bouncing with excitement as soon as he stepped out of the school bus._

_Harry Potter opened his arms for his godson. He had been Teddy's father figure ever since the war ended. When Andromeda died two years after, he assumed full responsibility in taking care of his godson with his best friend's help._

"_Hey buddy! Did you have fun in school today?", he said as he wrapped Teddy in a warm embrace. He always wants to reassure the little boy that someone loves and cares for him. He would never want Teddy to feel the way he did when he was living with the Dursleys._

"_Yes, I did, Uncle Harry! We learned about animals…And we started learning our times tables…And we read a story about a rabbit and a turtle", Teddy prattled on and on as they walked inside their home. He used to live in a flat but when Andy died, he bought a new home in a muggle area to raise Teddy in. With Hermione's help, they were able to develop a spell that conceals the little boy's metamorphmagus abilities to the muggles. Only magicals could see his hair when they randomly change color based on his mood._

"_Buddy, are you hungry?", he asked as he held Teddy's hand when they walked towards the kitchen._

"_Just a little", Teddy grinned as he sat on one of the high stools by the counter-top._

"_Here you go, Ted. Auntie 'Mione dropped these cookies off for you two hours ago", Harry set two chocolate chip cookies on a plate along with a glass of milk in front of his godson._

"_Awww… Auntie 'Mione did not wait for me", Teddy pouted making him chuckle. In as much as he knows how much the little boy loves him, he sometimes wonders if Teddy loves his best friend more._

"_Auntie 'Mione is busy at work Ted. She says that she passed by her favorite pastry shop, so she just bought a dozen of your favorite cookies for you to enjoy once you return home from school. She says that she'll try to come visit you later for dinner", Harry explained._

_At twenty-five years old, Hermione Granger is now the third-in-command at the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. He knows how busy she is, but if it's for little Teddy Lupin, Hermione would always make time for her favorite little boy._

"_Yay! Auntie 'Mione will be with us for dinner! Maybe she could read my new book to me", Teddy said happily while dipping a cookie on the milk. He then munched on the cookie his favorite aunt bought just for him._

"_So…bud… Do you have homework to do?", Harry asked. He too grabbed a cookie._

"_Ahuh! I have this homework due next week. We must write a short essay about the person we admire most… Can you help me Uncle Harry? I want to write about Auntie Mione", Teddy said after taking a gulp of his milk._

"_You want to write about Hermione?", he chuckled. Yep! Teddy Lupin loves Hermione Granger that much._

"_Who else would I write about? Auntie Mione is smart, honest, brave, and pretty. She helps take care of me, reads me stories, makes our house feel peaceful, she always makes time for me, and loves me very much and I want her to be my mummy!", Teddy explained._

"_You want Hermione to be your mummy?", he was surprised._

"_Yes. That way she can live here with us", Teddy grinned making him laugh._

"_Oh, Ted! For Hermione to be your mummy, it takes more than just living here with us", he explained gently._

"_I know that!", Teddy insisted grumpily. He had an adorable pout on his face._

"_You do?", he challenged playfully._

"_For Auntie Mione to be my mummy, you have to marry her!", Teddy argued._

_Harry blushed at his godson's suggestion. Hermione is his best friend. Sure, his godson is right about Hermione being smart, honest, brave, selfless, peaceful and undeniably pretty; but she's never shown any indication of romantic interest in him._

"_But Ted, Auntie Mione and I are just friends. Only people who are in love with each other get married", he tried to make his godson understand._

"_You love Auntie Mione don't you Uncle Harry?", Teddy inquired. The child is now using his metamorphmagus abilities to mimic Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and curly chestnut locks._

"_Of course, I do Ted", he admitted with a sigh._

"_There you go! You should tell her and then you two can get married", Teddy clapped his hands in excitement._

"_It's not that simple buddy. Even if I love her, she doesn't love me in that way", he said sadly._

"_Then make her love you or something! I want Auntie Mione as my mummy!", Teddy now had his arms crossed. His eyebrow furrowed in a cute demanding frown._

"_Okay! Okay! I'll see what I can do", he rolled his eyes. When seven-year-old Teddy Lupin wants something, no one can talk him out of it. Being very attached to Hermione, it seems that Teddy inherited her stubborn determination._

"_Yay!", Teddy squealed in joy before finishing his milk and cookies._

_Harry could only shake his head in fond exasperation. Since he promised Teddy to do whatever it takes to convince Hermione to fall in love with him, he now has to think of ideas on how to woo the Brightest Witch of the Age._

"_Come Uncle Harry! Help me write my essay about Auntie Mione!", Teddy said with excitement as his hair turned blue._

"_Sure bud! I'll just clean up the plates and the glasses", he said._

"_I'll do the dishes after my homework, Uncle Harry. Auntie Mione says that I should help around the house by doing chores", Teddy said with pride._

"_Oh, alright!", he chuckled as they walked towards the mini library._

* * *

As the memory of Teddy's essay hit him, he now knows what to write for his wedding speech. He kept Teddy's essay in his study because it has sentimental value to him. It is an intimate moment he shares with his godson. Because of that essay, and Teddy's urging, he finally took the courage to show Hermione his true feelings.

If not for the young Teddy, he would never have the balls to pursue his beautiful and brilliant wife.

With that, he summoned Teddy's essay as he starts to write on the blank parchment…

* * *

Harry Potter tried to rein in the tears of pride and nostalgia as he sees his godson standing on one side while waiting for his beautiful bride.

As the song _The Greatest Gift of All _by Michelle Wright starts to play, the bride slowly walks down the aisle as the sun sets…

Harry glanced at his wife who is standing beside the groom. As Minister for Magic, Hermione Potter is the officiant for the wedding. His wife winked at him making him chuckle. It seems that Teddy is really very much like him.

_The Greatest Gift of All _is his and Hermione's wedding song twenty years ago. Back then, Teddy Lupin was the ring bearer. And now, it's Teddy's wedding.

As Victoire Weasley holds Teddy's hand, Harry smiled.

Harry knows that wherever they may be, Remus and Tonks are proudly looking at their son as he marries the love of his life.

The wedding passed by in a blur. The love between the bride and the groom is very clear for everyone to see.

Teddy and Victoire started out as playmates, with Teddy being the older brother figure…

And then, as they grew up, puppy love started to blossom between the two childhood friends…

A puppy love that everyone suspected will turn into true love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Teddy, you may now kiss your beautiful bride", Hermione announced happily.

As Teddy slowly lifted his bride's veil, Harry's eyes met Hermione's. They shared a wistful smile. Both of them are so proud of the little boy they raised into a fine young man.

Everyone cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Lupin shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

After the guests ate their dinner, the cake has been sliced and passed all around, it's now time for the wedding speeches…

As the host called out his name, Hermione squeezed his hand in support. She knows just how much he dislikes making speeches. But this is for Teddy, so he only hopes that his speech will be worthwhile.

When he stood up from his seat, he removed Teddy's essay from his suit jacket's inner pocket.

"Good evening everyone. As I tried to think about what to say to my godson's wedding last night, I remembered a fond memory that we both share that no one else knows… Since Teddy is now married, I figured that it's about time we share our secret…", he started.

He opened the paper and cleared his throat.

"When I grow up, I want to marry someone like my Auntie Mione. She's very smart. She reads me all my favorite stories and helps me with my homework. She's very honest. She never lies to me and tells me the truth. She even scolds me and my Uncle Harry sometimes. She is very brave. She defends the rights of people in her work. She makes the world a better place little by little. She brings peace to our house. She is very giving of herself to other people. Uncle Harry says that means Auntie Mione is a selfless person. Lastly, Auntie Mione is very pretty. I hope that I will find a woman like her when I grow up. Auntie Mione is awesome! If only she'll be my mummy, I would be the happiest kid in the world", Harry folded the paper and returned it to his pocket.

"Awww!", the audience chorused.

"That is just an excerpt of little Teddy's essay about the person he admires the most as a seven-year-old child. Today, as he marries Victoire, I can only say that I am very happy for him. Finally, Teddy found a woman who shares his favorite qualities of his beloved Auntie Mione", he shared and the crowd chuckled. He could see his wife and the bride blush at the praise.

"Ted, I am very proud of the man you have become. I know that Remus and Tonks are very happy wherever they are, because their son is a perfect legacy they had shared to this world. Ted, I would like to thank you for two things. One, for putting up with me as my first son. I know I made a lot of little blunders as I raised you through the years, so thank you for loving me like a son should. Two, thank you for being the adorably demanding little boy who all but commanded me to finally make a move on your Auntie Mione. We really are two peas in a pod. Like godfather, like godson. We are two very lucky blokes for finding women with admirable qualities. We are lucky that my Hermione and your Victoire are peaceful, honest, brave, selfless, and intelligent women who love us very much. To Victoire, thank you for loving our little Teddy very much ever since you were little children. May your love remain strong and may your marriage be blessed. Here's to the bride and groom! To Teddy and Victoire!", he raised his wine glass in a toast.

"To Teddy and Victoire!", the crowd echoed and they all shared a drink in honor of the bride and groom.

When he sat down, his wife leaned closer to him.

"You never told me that it was Teddy who coerced you to finally ask me out", Hermione whispered to him.

"Sorry, love. You know that I'm a clueless tongue-tied bloke when it comes to women", he said sheepishly and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

After the speeches, the host called the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife. Once again, _The Greatest Gift of All _is played. This time it was an instrumental version of the song. The beautiful sounds from the piano, violin, and the saxophone provide a perfect romantic mood for the newly wed couple's first dance.

As they watched the bride and the groom glide around the dance floor in a slow waltz, Harry leaned in to his wife as he whispered the lyrics of their wedding song to her ear.

"_It's not the flowers, wrapped in fancy paper. It's not the ring I wear around my finger. There's nothing in all the world I need, when I have you here beside me", _he lovingly whispered into Hermione's ear as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"My! You are being too sweet and charming tonight!", Hermione giggled.

"I'm trying to get lucky", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which earned him a playful smack on the chest.

"If you up the charm a little more, you just might", Hermione whispered into his ear before she stood up from her seat. He rolled his eyes. Even in their forties, Hermione Potter is still such a bloody tease.

When he heard the host announce that the dance floor is now open to all couples, he stood up from his seat to look for his wife. He found her talking to Ginny Malfoy and Susan Weasley. He walked towards her and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Excuse me, Minister Potter, may I have this dance?", he said gallantly with a bow. She did say that he'd get lucky tonight if he ups the charm a little more.

"I'd be delighted Lord Potter", Hermione extended a hand for him to take.

"You Potters are so sweet it's disgusting", Draco Malfoy said as his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Totally agree with you there, Malfoy", Ron seconded.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy", he smirked at his childhood enemy turned friend.

"Draco! You should follow Harry's example and ask me to dance", Ginny demanded. He laughed when the ferret winced and meekly replied with a 'yes dear'.

"You too, Ronald!", Susan hissed to her husband.

He led Hermione to the dance floor. He was a terrible dancer but his wife loved dancing, so he only indulges her. Besides, it felt good to have his arms wrapped around her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer, her arms around his neck.

"_So, you could give me wings to fly, and catch me if I fall. Or pull the stars down from the sky? So, I could wish on them all. But I couldn't ask for more, 'cause your love is the greatest gift of all",_ he murmured in a husky voice against her ear.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you are so getting lucky tonight!", Hermione swooned playfully and he grinned.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here", he said.

"My! My! Excited, aren't we? We have to wait before the reception ends. We have to play the part of the doting parents. Besides, you should ask our daughter Viola to dance", Hermione, ever the voice of reason, reminded him.

"Right", he sighed. Teddy may be married now, but they still have three children to care for. Viola Lily, his eighteen-year-old daughter, and his crazy pranksters, James Sirius and Harold Remus.

"I love you Mr. Potter. It's been an awesome twenty years", Hermione said before pecking his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Potter", he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tight. His arms wrapped around her as they slowly swayed to the music.

Harry smiled contentedly as he embraced his wife. When he glanced at his godson and his bride, dancing at the center of the tent, he only hopes that Teddy and Victoire's relationship will be as happy as his marriage to Hermione.

**THE END**


End file.
